Dangerously Sinful
by Mary01
Summary: Sequel to Seven Deadly sins! How Caroline copes with being a vampire and Damon. Time travel perhaps?
1. Aftermath

**Dangerously Sinful**

**Chapter One: Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

Summary: Sequel to Seven Deadly sins! How Caroline copes with being a vampire and Damon. Time travel maybe?

* * *

I couldn't help but run my tongue over the sharp fangs that now protruded from my mouth; dark sinister looking veins appeared all over my cheeks and a hunger so painful it felt like knives scraped agonizingly against the flesh within my throat causing me to choke on my own words.

I had been able to do something that Elena hadn't been able to do. I had been selfish, impetuous and love-crazed yet I wouldn't take my actions back. "What are you thinking?" Damon asked me his voice like velvet, velvet so soft it washed over my skin creasing every part of me and making me feel complete and total relaxation. I couldn't breathe for a second as his hand covered mine under the rumpled white sheets of his bed. He was trying to comfort me that I could tell by the way he smiled gently down at me and pulled me to his side. A gesture so simple and basic caused my stomach to flip in the most unnatural way and a lump the size of a basketball to rise in my throat further preventing me from speaking.

"I'm hungry" I croaked out closing my eyes and trying to ignore the electricity that ran from his skin into my very bones. It was a distraction like no other. It conjured thoughts and images that could make any normal girl blush but I wasn't any normal girl, and hell I loved the idea of living forever. I was a beauty that would never die out. A forever illuminated candle which at times may flicker but never burn out.

"I see" he smirked kissing the black veins under my eyes causing even more to appear. It was amazing how suddenly I could be hungry for one thing and then be _hungry_ for something else. I was completely intoxicated with him and by the egocentric smirk —which he used only for me— I knew he was well aware of the power he held over my damned soul.

"I'm _hungry_" I repeated this time giving him a small smirk before smashing his lips on mine. The kiss was everything but gentle, it was needy, intense and nerve-wracking. It made the now cold rock inside my chest flutter almost as if it could beat again. It gave me the heartbeat I had lost only three hours ago. I felt alive in the most amazing way. There and then I knew immortality wasn't ever going to get dull with Damon by my side.

"I would have changed you long ago if I knew it'd be this satisfying" he stated thrusting his hips towards mine causing a hiss to erupt deep from within me.

"What is satisfying?" I asked closing my eyes trying to ignore the building sensation that would certainly be the death of me. "You" he responded smiling down at me before biting harshly into my neck but instead of pain I felt bliss adding to the already unbearable sensation building in my stomach and threatening to spread towards my whole body. I wanted it to last as long as it could.

"Give in" he whispered grinding him hips into mine in a circular motion that destroyed me and sent me to a place I had never been before. The adrenaline pumped through my blood needing veins and his name escaped from my mouth before I could stop it. My body quivered and I was undone.

"Caroline" Damon whispered breaking through my foggy haze a smirk now replacing the smile from before. "Tell me you love me"

I shook.

"Why not?" he asked a suspicious glint in his eyes that made me very uneasy.

"Because I told you first when I was alive, it's you turn Mr. Salvatore" I responded glaring as his mouth gently connected with my collarbone.

"I can always make you" he responded smiling down at me.

"I doubt you'll be able to compel me anymore" I responded looking away a hard glare clear on my face. "There are other ways" he simply responded before again moving his hips making my sensitivity known.

I hissed through my teeth allowing the pleasure to take me yet all the while I kept my mouth shut as images from before reemerged themselves in my mind burning a painful hole in my heart.

"You used me" I whispered remembering how his fangs had once harshly sunk themselves into the thin flesh of my neck. My memory had been hazy and I had barely remembered things from when we dated but now everything was rushing towards me. From the first time I woke up next to him, blood dripping from my neck to my pillow. The panic I felt as I stood up as quietly as I could and turned around only to find the damn bed empty.

"You really did hate me back them" I acknowledged pushing him away and bring my right hand over my mouth trying desperately to claw the stupid fangs out.

"This was a mistake" I whispered shaking my head and feeling the veins submerged on my cheeks.

"What?" he asked his face now hard and unrevealing. "A mistake that can't be fixed" I responded more images planting themselves in my head

"_Are you going to kill me?" I had asked him._

"_Yes" he responded indifferently barely looking up from my twilight book truly showing me how insignificant I was to him, a small speck of dirt at the bottom of his brown shoes. _

"Why were you such a dick?" I asked holding my head begging for no more images. To be ignorant, to be at bliss. I could feel a jumble of emotions build up inside me in a storm too strong to even think of control. I was a vampire, I loved him, and I now remembered everything.

"I love you" he whispered his forehead against mine and then all the bad thoughts and doubts were gone and it was only him and I.

I now sat in the Salvatore's parlor trying to ignore the Elena's betrayed and glistening eyes and Stefan's look of disapproval and frustration they sent towards Damon. "It's not his fault" I stated their heads snapping towards me. "I asked him too"

"Why would you do something like that?" Elena asked running her hand through the hair that at once time used to be semi mine but nothing was better than being plain ole Caroline.

"For the same reason Stefan's going to have to turn you." I replied my eyes downcast the lump again making its self known in my throat.

"That was stupid—" _(Stefan)_

"Selfish—" _(Elena)_

"The most ridiculous—" _(Stefan)_

"Ugh!—" _(Elena)_

"If you're done reprimanding the girl I'd like to take her on her first hunt" Damon responded annoyance and a hint of amusement sweeping from his voice. He sent a wink towards me before smirking.

"She hasn't completed the transformation?" Stefan asked a war raging itself clearly behind his green eyes. I could see behind the disproval, anger and a hell lot of brooding, behind it all there was hope, confusion and guilt. "Maybe you shouldn't complete it" he whispered never once meeting my eyes.

"What are you stating?" Damon warned his voice gone from cold and distant to purely malicious. His normally light blue eyes turned a dark black as he took a few steps towards Stefan. A spine-chilling freeze ran through my body making me fear the things he could do to Stefan knowing he was stronger by the type of blood he takes in.

"I'm just telling her, her options. She should pick if she wants to live as a killer or die being pure" Stefan responded holding his head high giving me a small very apologetic glance yet the rage still surged up within me.

"Get something straight, baby-brother" Damon snarled his voice hissing with the phrase _baby-brother_. "She will always be pure"

"You want her to kill? To lose herself in the blood so she eventually cares for nothing but satisfying the bloodlust" Stefan responded fire burning in his eyes as Elena came towards me wrapping her hands around me. I hadn't noticed the anger induced tears fall from my face until I brought my arms around her letting my wet face fall into her neck. And then there was nothing but the pumping of her blood.

The delicious blood that ran through her veins that smelled just too good, too sweet yet metallic. It was human blood and better yet **fresh** blood.

Before I had a chance to pull away my fangs sprang out lightly nipping her neck and letting a small drop of blood land on my tongue.

"Caroline!" Elena's surprised voice stated, her hand coming to cup her little wound yet my hands slapped hers away before giving into the wonderful feeling of bloodlust. It wasn't painful, it was an urge, like sexual frustration on the brink of being broken and satisfied in the most wonderful way and all it would take was a small bite and I'd be at bliss.

_Just give in Caroline, just give in_ a voice whispered, it was a frightening malevolent voice. My voice, yet it held emotions I had never held. It was the voice of the demon within me begging to be let out after seventeen years of being locked away.

_Just give in, give in, giv—NO! _Another voice responded interrupting me as I was just about to sink my teeth into the jugular vein right within reach. _She's your friend, you're partner-in-crime and you can't hurt defenseless Elena._

Using little strength I pushed Elena away just as Damon and Stefan were about to pull her away and in a blink of an eye I was on the other side of the room. My face sinister, fangs out stretched and dark veins covering most of my cheeks marking my pale and fair skin.

"It's so good" I whispered the taste of the small drop still in my mouth and it only made the urge much less bearable. I could feel the swirl of my thoughts as Stefan turned towards me and repeatedly chanted "Caroline you have to breath, breathe, breathe"

"Don't give into it no matter how good it feels, you can do it. We know you can. Breathe through it, you're strong enough" Stefan said coming towards me grabbing hold of my arms and gently shaking me trying to sooth me yet it only made it worse.

"I—I can't" I rasped out closing my eyes and inhaling deeply only to exhale deeply a few seconds after. "That's it, breathe in and out" Stefan said letting go of my arms as Damon's arms encased my waist and brought me to his sides.

"You did it!" he whispered like a proud parent with the brightest and most genuine smile I had ever seen grace his face. "You did it baby, you did it" he said bringing his lips to mine and before I knew it the exhaustion of not giving in was transformed into sexual frustration as I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss to where I was sure he was more closer than I ever thought possible. His hands burned a trail up my shirt and right when his hand lightly trailed the fabric of my bra an awkward _cough_ was heard.

Feeling more embarrassed then ever I pulled away from him his hands still up my shirt and mine in his hair unconsciously pulling.

The tension was soon broken by the loud laugh that escaped from me and soon conjured itself on everyone else. It was strange, intense but we would get through this.

Somehow, in some way we'd get over this. And we'd all be alright and **normal **again.

Boy was I in for a surprise.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it just me or does this story need a twist, time travel maybe for Damon and Caroline? Back to the good ole human days, yup I think maybe that's what it needs.**

_**Read and review and I'll update faster.**_

_**LUV mary**_


	2. Wolf's Bite

**Chapter 2: Wolf's Bite **

"Why were you so stupid?" I screamed pushing him on the floor anger radiating right through every vein in my body. "I just turned and you already want to die on me!"

"Listen—"

"No Damon Salvatore, you listen to me! How could you let her get to you? She could be dangerous. She could hurt you" I whispered the last part signing in defeat and falling to the couch sighing with annoyance. I could feel the unshed tears burning from my eyes and my jaw hurt with the ferocity of clenching it trying to keep the damn tears in. Stupid anger tears always came at the worst of times.

"Nothings going to happen. That wolf bitch isn't going to get anywhere near me" he reassured smiling down at me before giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"If you weren't older and stronger than me I'd kick your arrogant vampire ass" I threaten giving him my best glare.

"Ah, ah, ah is that any way to speak to your maker?" he responded tightening his hold on my neck before smirking and letting his lips gaze the skin just below my ear before the crashing of broken glass startled us back to reality.

The smell was disgusting, like dog mixed with forest, dirt and grime and the growling was something that caused the hairs on my arms to rise with fright and that was when I saw it.

A gray werewolf, an actually werewolf stood growling not ten feet from me sniffing the air to see which one of us would be its first victim. "Caroline leave" Damon demanded stepping in front of me in a protective crouch. "No!" I protested only to have him give me a small glare before pushing me by the shoulders and sending me crashing into the wall thirty feet away. Yet the movement didn't seem to go too well with the dog and as soon as I looked up bright livid yellow eyes glared at mine.

"Stay away!" I shrieked as it inched closer almost as if it was playing with me. "Damon!" I screamed in panic as it got so close I could feel the rough bristles brush against my bare arm. But then it was gone and under Damon's hate filled glare but before I could blink it was the other way around and before I could even think of what I was doing I was plunging towards the middle of them trying my best to stop the fatal bite of the werewolf trying to penetrate my beloved Damon. My charming, vindictive yet very much loved demon.

Yet I never made it as Rose took my place pushing me away and placing herself right where Damon or even I would have been. I could tell by the screaming and the sound of bone-breaking that it was everything but pleasant. It was painful to watch as she fell to the floor as the cowardly dog ran back into the night leaving us with an injured friend.

Yes friend, I called Rose a friend. It was my jealousy that had made me think ill of her but now I couldn't help but feel a guilty relief knowing it wasn't me that had been bit. If I could die, I'd surely go to hell.

"I-I'm going to die" she stated giving the both of us a sad smile before looking down at her healing wound. I couldn't help but stare fascinated at the way it just went back to normal all trace of cut gone, the only give away was the blood that still clung to her like a second skin and it made me gag trying to keep my urge under control.

I knew it was over for Rose the second I saw her lying weakly on the bed. Her wound had come back twice as worse and her normally tan skin was deathly pale with a twinge of green.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way, I had it under control" Damon stated his voice so harsh it could cut through any type of metal and it almost made me fear that they could sense me behind the door rudely listening in to their conversation.

"And let Caroline play hero and die. She's impetuous, young and completely perfect for you, isn't that right Caroline?" she asked her faint voice raising an octave making a guilty expression graze my face as I pushed the door open and walked towards Damon's large bed.

"You should have just let that dog bite me" I stated refusing to meet Damon's hate filled glare. "I could have stopped this if you hadn't pushed me" I whispered refusing to look at either of them.

"Caroline, get out of here" Damon commanded grabbing my shoulder and roughly pushing me out of the room and slamming the door in my face. I would feel my mouth open in surprise and a little bite of dislike at his sudden harsh treatment.

I left the darkness of the upstairs part of the Salvatore boarding house to the darkness of the bottom floor staring out of the broken window. The wind had picked up blowing stay strands of my blonde hair around my face and it gave me the perfect time to think.

"Rose wants to have a word with you" was all Damon said twenty minutes later before leaving without even a goodbye. Did he blame me for Rose's bad luck? Had it been my fault? I doubt it but Damon was a complicated puzzle that I feared I could never possibly solve. He had jagged edges making everything impossible of placement.

I took the steps three at a time and before I knew it I was in front of Rose staring down at her weakening body.

"I—I—"

"Take care of him, he wants to care but whenever he does he becomes afraid and he runs away. Take care of him?" she asked smiling sadly up at me. I could see the wisdom in her eyes and under all the cloudy fog I could see how much she cared for Damon and it made my heart swell with gratitude and remorse for ever thinking badly of her.

"You'll get better" I lied taking hold of her cold hand and gently squeezing.

"I want to go home" she whispered as I took a seat next to her on the large bed. "Tell me about it"

"Caroline leave" was all Damon said as he came in slamming the door behind him.

"But—"

But before I could finish I was interrupted by his bone-breaking hold as he pushed me again from the room. I could feel my shoulder bone give a sickening crack as I was ushered out of the room and before I could even retort in pain the door was shut in my face.

"Well" I sighed turning away my shoulder bone repairing itself yet I couldn't help but turn once more in the hopes of watching the door open and have Damon run towards me with big blue apologetic eyes yet he wasn't that type of man. In truth I didn't know what type of man he was but that made all the difference.

I left the Salvatore Boarding house ignoring the little voice in my head they knew clearly that I was doing a very bad thing but I couldn't take it anymore.

The claustrophobia the darkness around me caused was enough to physically and emotionally suffocate me to a point where I actually thought of ways to escape. The lust I felt once stepping into the grill quickly subsided once my eyes met Stefan's.

We hadn't talked much since his little suggestion about my life and truth be told I felt guilty. Maybe I was crazy, I felt guilty for having him tell me that I should take my own life but if it wasn't for my impetuousness he wouldn't have had to ask me of something so mortally wrong.

"It got worse" I whispered taking a seat in one of the booth farthest from the people with nice, warm tasty, delicious blood—_Get a hold of yourself Care!_

"I don't think . . ." I left of taking a deep much needed breathe, trying to hold all my crazy and mixed emotions inside. "Damon hates me" I finished clearing my throat trying my hardest to stop the breaking sign of tears to work its way into my voice.

"He doesn't hate you" he responded taking the liberty to sit in front of me and instead of the smile he aimed for he settled for a brooding grimace that I had become well too accustomed too.

"You weren't there" I responded allowing deep calming breathes to calm the calamity of emotions that fought over dominance in an unwinnable war for control.

"He will never hate you. Damon, he's, well he's Damon but if there's one thing I know is that he will never hate you. He looks at you like he had once done with Katherine" he stated but the last comment instead of calming me was like fuel to my rage.

"I'm going to leave before I make a chew toy out of anyone" I whispered standing and walking out the last time I would to that for five full months.

Never would I have thought that at that very moment that my life was going to change, either for the better or for the worst that was what I had yet to figure out.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I was having a debate . . . with myself. After watching the latest episode of Vamp Diaries I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the time travel thing anymore but I have decided to just pretend that I haven't watched the show. So yes the time travel is back on! Oh n next chapter is much longer with more action; this one was kind of rushed so sorry about that!**

**Mary**


	3. Grievance

**I'm so sorry but school is getting tough! I promise to start updating from now on, every Saturday as long as I can!** LOVE ALL OF UR REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!

**Chapter Three: Grievance**

**

* * *

**

It was five o'clock in the morning when I woke up to hear my mother talking to someone, Steve. I think some guy who works at the police department.

Their whispers are like out gun shots piercing my very ear drum and it surprises me how enhanced my hearing as become. I can hear everything within a mile radius yet at times like theses I wish I was deaf to the world, in my own little bubble where nothing and no one can hurt me.

The resent I've now grown for Damon had escalated to a point where I no longer go to the boarding house, I refused to even look him in the eyes knowing he'd only give me a hate filled glare then turn and leave whenever he was around.

_I didn't do anything!_ I wanted to scream at him until he's believed me, until he's realize I loved him no matter what hurt he could do to me. Maybe he just hated the fact that he turned pathetic little Caroline when in truth he probably never really got over Elena. Poor Little Caroline Forbes was always going to be the second pick, the consolation prize, the bronze medal compared to the _golden one_.

"How did this happen?" I heard my mother ask and the weakness in her voice brought me back to the present time.

"Her neck was broken" and that immediately made me jump up. I turned towards my phone that had hundreds of missed calls from Elena. I was too selfish and annoyed to really answer any of them.

I had one voice mail and getting a strange feeling inside my stomach I pressed and listened.

"_Caroline please pick up, the lake house—Tyler! NOOO!" _there was a short pause and then there was more screaming clearly crying and then a sickening crack that made me inhale air so fast that when I exhaled tears feel from my eyes_. "Tell your little vampire friends that the curse will never be broken now"_ a strange unfamiliar voice shouted into my phone before laughing and shutting off.

Crushing my phone in my hand I stood from my spot on my bed and escaped through my window not ready to face my mother, I had to see if it had actually happened. Maybe . . . HOPFULLY it was just a cruel, very cruel joke and Elena and everyone else was laughing about it just now but once I was in front of the Gilberts house I knew it wasn't.

I could hear Jenna and Jeremy all the way outside, their tears of grief, their whys and worse of all, their acknowledgement that she really was dead. It was enough proof to make me break down right there and then.

Anger rushed towards me as I felt a gentle hand wrap around me and it only grew until my fangs were bared. "It's only me" Bonnie whispered dragging us away and then pushing me in her car and driving in a direction I was too familiar with.

It had been weeks since I had been in the Salvatore Boarding house and it had been days since I had seen Damon but I ignored him completely as I literally fell from Bonnie's car and walked towards Stefan's inviting hug.

"It's a lie right? She's inside laughing at this joke, please tell me." I whispered closing my eyes my nails digging into Stefan's back in a very uncomfortable way.

He shook his head before pulling away and walking inside. I could smell blood on him and it surprised me I hadn't smelled it before. His gray shirt was showered in blood, his and . . . hers. My best friends.

"We can fix this" Bonnie said grimacing and looking through her grimoire for an answer I was sure didn't exist.

"What happened? I thought no one else knew you two were going away? Wasn't Elijah supposed to protect her?" I croaked closing my eyes and taking a ragged deep breathe.

"He's dead, Tyler knew" came Damon's short lived answer from somewhere in the room but I was too lost in my own thoughts to really acknowledge him. How? This wasn't possible! How? Why? NO!

"NO!" I huffed like I used to as a child. "Stop lying! I mean not even weeks ago was I in her body! I saw her just yesterday! She is **not** dead!" I stated firmly shaking my head in defiance as if my simple words could stop the effect of death and bring her back to life.

Without her I was nothing but Caroline. My life—Everyone's life radiated around Elena. It was our strange circle of life and I had come to terms with that and right when I had accepted that it was taken away! What brutality, what unfairness, injustice, that's what this is! My best friend is gone when her life was just starting at seventeen!

"Caroline" Bonnie's grave voice brought me back from my mental breakdown. "We'll figure this out! I promise to find a way to get her back" she said her last part aimed towards everyone.

One hour passed and nothing happened.

Two hours passed and nothing happened

Five hours . . .

Six. . .

Two days and I still sat staring into space. My mind unlike my body hadn't yet seemed to accept the reality of the situation. While my body grieved and cried, weakened and paled my mind fought a war against logic simply refusing to believe the inevitable.

Stefan seemed to act normal but I could see under everything he only acted strong for us, Bonnie and I were two complete messes that seemed unclean-able. Adding to the despair would just worsen its effects and thankfully he was strong for us even in those moments where his eyes watered and his chin trembled and he all but wished to leave for the privacy of his room where no one could hear the heartbreak but he stood strong and fought over the feelings. And for that I admired him greatly.

Damon, he was Damon. He was sarcastic, mean, hateful, spiteful and a complete dick.

"I going to call my mom and tell her I'm staying a few more extra days" I whispered as I escaped the dark room into the safety of a darker room where I sat behind a large desk and laid my head in my arms.

"You should go home, no one wants to deal with you" Damon's spiteful voice broke through my covered up sobs and I could only manage a small little weak glare.

"Shut up, a lot of people already hate you; I don't think you need another person on the list" I responded cowering away from him and hiding in the safety of my arms. I wasn't going to let him see me in my weakest state. My resentment had grown too much for that.

"Is this what they call tough love?" I asked blinking away tears.

"This is what they call no love at all" he responded before existing the room and leaving me fighting stronger tears that in the end just won and left me heaving.

"Carol—"

"Hey mom I'm going to be here a few more days okay. I'll talk to you later" I said hanging up the phone before more words could be spoken. "Love you" I whispered right before the dial could sound.

* * *

**It was supposed to have more action n stuff but I lost my train of thought because sadly I stopped writing it for a while but do not fear I'll get it back!**


	4. AN

I'm sorry i haven't updated but i have writers block that doesn't seem to be going away at all! i just try to write something but it just doesn't come out the way i want it too. I'll try my best to finish my stories but in the meantime please be patient!


End file.
